Mommy 2
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Another story of Olivia taking Erin Lindsay in hand.


With tears still in her eyes, Erin rapped on the door and then reached back to rub her jean-clad bottom, still red and sore from Daddy's belt. The door opened to reveal Mommy already on the phone with Daddy (Hank Voight).

"Yes, she actually just arrived…. Of course…. No, I agree with you…." Olivia spoke into the phone as she landed a HARD spank on Erin's bottom with her strong right hand and pointed to the corner.

Erin sobbed as she walked to the corner and put her hands on her head as she knew Mommy expected of her. She knew that she was going to get another spanking, and the worst part was that she couldn't even argue that she didn't deserve it because she knew that she did. Mommy didn't usually punish Erin again after Daddy had already spanked her, except when the offense was particularly severe. Unfortunately for Erin's poor bottom, this was one of those times.

Olivia finally hung up the phone and sat on the couch.

"Erin, come here."

Erin turned from the corner and walked over to where Mommy sat. The older woman pulled Erin's jeans and panties down and then spun the younger girl around so her bottom was facing her. Erin whimpered when she felt Mommy's hand gently gliding across her tender bottom, inspecting the belt marks.

"Daddy did a good job on you, sweetheart," Olivia commented, turning Erin back around to face her, "do you understand why Daddy had to give you such a hard spanking?"

"Yes, Mommy," Erin sobbed, "I was texting and driving."

"You broke the law, Erin Michelle," Olivia scolded, "and neither Daddy nor I will tolerate that. We love you and we don't want you to get into an accident. Go to Mommy's room and bring me the paddle from my dresser, please."

"But, Mommy," Erin pleaded tearfully, "Daddy already-"

"I know Daddy already spanked you," Olivia said gently, "and Mommy is going to spank you again so you remember this lesson the next time you are tempted to text while you are driving."

With tears streaming down her pretty face, Erin obediently made her way to Olivia's bedroom and reluctantly picked up the paddle from the dresser. She looked over and saw her teddy bear, Candy, also sitting on the dresser.

"Mommy," Erin called out, "can I have Candy?"

"Yes, you may, sweetheart. Come along, now, and let's get this over with." Olivia called back.

Erin picked up the treasured toy in her free hand and cuddled it to her chest as she made her way back to where Mommy sat on the couch.

"Here, Mommy." Erin reluctantly handed over the paddle.

"Good girl. Now over Mommy's knee with you." Since Erin's bottom was already bare, Olivia simply guided her thirty-year-old 'little girl' over her lap and began to spank Erin's already spanked bottom with her hand.

Erin sobbed and cried into Candy's fur while Mommy spanked her. Mommy's hand didn't hurt nearly as bad as Daddy's belt had, or as bad as Mommy's paddle was going to in a few minutes, but it was still very painful on an already spanked bottom.

"I'm sorry, Mommy!" Erin managed to choke out between sobs.

"I know you are, baby," Olivia sympathized even as she spanked, "but what you did was very dangerous and irresponsible. This punishment is to help you remember to never let it happen again, because if it ever does happen again I will tell Daddy to take his cane to you, and then he will deliver you to me for a session with the strap."

Mommy finally stopped and reached over to pick up the paddle. Erin sensed what was coming and cried harder, kicking her feet and struggling to get away. Unfortunately, Mommy was taller and stronger, so she was able to easily keep Erin in place. Olivia spanked Erin's right thigh very hard three times with the paddle.

"Erin Michelle, stop fighting me this instant or we will be getting out the strap right now." Olivia scolded. She seized Erin's hand and held it in the small of her back to keep it out of trouble.

"Mommy, please stop," Erin sobbed, "it hurts!"

"We are almost done," Olivia assured her, "but I need you to be Mommy's big, brave girl for a few more minutes to prove that you've learned this lesson."

The paddle landed on Erin's crimson bottom, and the pretty brunette choked on a scream, going limp across Mommy's lap immediately. The poor girl was crying so hard that no sound was coming out, and Candy was long forgotten, lying haphazardly on the floor.

Finally, it was over. Olivia threw down the paddle and tenderly stroked Erin's long wavy hair.

It was several minutes before Erin was able to calm down enough to realize that her punishment was over, and several minutes after that for her to feel calm enough to stand up. She wasn't sure if she needed to stand in the corner before finally being cuddled and forgiven, so she just stood there for a moment, tentatively rubbing her bottom, and waited for Mommy's instruction.

Olivia picked up Candy from the floor and stood up, putting her arm around Erin's shoulders and leading her to the bedroom. Erin cried even harder when Mommy put her in the corner. Olivia handed over Candy and kissed Erin's forehead.

"Just this once, Candy can stay with you while you stand in the corner. Be a good girl for ten more minutes and then Mommy will hold you." Olivia instructed with a soft pat to Erin's bare bottom.

The ten minutes passed by very slowly. After what felt like years, Erin finally heard Mommy's soft, loving voice.

"All right, princess, it's all over now. Come to Mommy."

Erin dropped Candy again as she turned from the corner and ran into Mommy's waiting arms, sobbing on Mommy's shoulder. Olivia tenderly stroked Erin's hair and back, rocking her slowly and whispering soft words of love in her ear. Olivia held Erin until her eyelids were drooping.

"All right, I think it's naptime for you, sweet girl. When you wake up, we'll give you a nice, soothing bath and call Daddy back so we can prove to him that I didn't kill you." Olivia smiled.

Erin smiled a sleepy smile in return. The promise of a bath was another sign of forgiveness, and it was nice to know that Mommy and Daddy weren't angry with her anymore.

Olivia walked over to pick up Candy from the floor and walked back over to the bed where Erin lay on her stomach. She tucked the stuffed bear under Erin's arm, kissed the younger girl's forehead, and smiled down at her.

"Sleep well, angel."

Erin was asleep before Olivia even left the room.


End file.
